Death of Shougen Ikuma
Death of Shougen Ikuma is an event that takes place during Legacy of the Seven Stars arc. Prologue Kagetane Hiruko and Kohina Hiruko obstruct a meeting held by Seitenshi,Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 4, Page 10 informing the Civil Securities present that he is their enemy; revealing that he is also looking for the sealed object Seitenshi assigns them to locate. Eventually, Kagetane and Kohina leave the meeting, leading Seitenshi to reveal the contents of the case and claim that it can bring about destruction to the Tokyo Area.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 7-39 A day and a half later, several Civil Securities are sent out to hunt down Kagetane and his Initiator. At the place of departure, Shougen notes Rentaro's presence, approaching him and advising him to head home. When Rentaro states that he will stay and fight, Shougen retaliates, informing him that he will only be a burden. Nonetheless, Shougen is dragged to their awaiting helicopter by Kayo before the latter can continue his argument with Rentaro.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 37-39 Shortly after entering the Unexplored Territory, Shougen and Kayo encounter a Gastrea that leads them to separation.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 11, Pages 7-8 However, much to Shougen's pleasure, he locates Kagetane, sequentially surrounding him alongside the many Civil Securities encompassing the area.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 11, Page 23 Fallen Girder Shougen rapidly communicates with Kayo to inform her that they have located Kagetane. Kagetane stands next to Kohina inside a church as Shougen and the others begin to approach the building, in preparation for attack. As he hangs up the phone, he hurries Kayo, quickly jumping from an elevated area and aiming his Buster Sword at Kagetane.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 12, Pages 1-2 Thereupon, Shougen walks by the port when he hears Rentaro and his Initiator in the vicinity, believing it is Kayo. As he stomps his foot on the ground, Rentaro and Enju turn their heads to gaze at his direction, witnessing the man's arrival. They rejoice, believing that the Promoter was victorious in their fight. However, as Rentaro takes a closer look, he is left open-mouthed at Shougen's own Buster Sword buried deeply in his back, as well as the several scratches surrounding his body. Noticing this as well, Enju begins to inspect her surroundings, eyeing the dead Civil Securities around them. Suddenly, Shougen calls out to Kayo, looking at Enju, and tells her to bring him his sword. Enju calls Rentaro's attention as she finds the broken handle of the man's sword, quickly handing it over to Shougen. Holding out his hand to Rentaro, he tells him that they must defeat Kagetane. Rentaro can only ponder the man's current state, leading Enju to take the initiative and take him elsewhere when the man commands that they get a move on.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 12, Pages 12-16 As they walk, Shougen begins to reveal his true feeling towards Kayo and his objection to Initiators being utilized as tools, claiming that they must do it for the public view. Stating that he wishes to justify Kayo's existence, he affirms that they are righteous. Shougen releases his sword as he takes his final breath, collapsing on the ground.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 12, Pages 16-19 Aftermath Rentaro and Enju witness Shougen's final moments, attaining the drive to fight and defeat Kagetane and Kohina. However, before they head to where their enemies are located, Rentaro and Enju tell one another that they must apologize to Kayo as many times as it takes them until she forgives them once they return.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 12, Page 21 References Navigation Category:Event